1. Field
The following description relates to a nanogenerator and a method of manufacturing the same, and to, for example, a nanogenerator using a hexagonal boron nitride (BN) atomic layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent advancement of nanotechnology, devices can be manufactured at a nanoscale. However, a large portion of batteries that is currently used occupy a large area, and thus limits the performance of and the ability to independently drive nanoscale devices. To drive the nanoscale devices without connecting the devices to large batteries, a technology for generating power in a nanoscale apparatus is desirable. Two literatures relating to nanoscale devices for generating power are described hereafter.
Non-patent Literature 1: Piezoelectric Nanogenerators based on Zinc Oxide Nanowire Arrays, by Zhong Lin Wang and Jinhui Song (Science 14 Apr. 2006: Vol. 312 no. 5771 pp. 242-246).
Non-patent Literature 2: Atomic Layers of Hybridized Boron Nitride and Graphene Domains, by Lijie Cil et al (Nature Materials 9, 430-435: 2010).
Non-patent Literature 1 examines a piezoelectric mechanism using a 1-dimensional zinc oxide (ZnO) nanostructure and describes the formation of a device using the piezoelectric mechanism.
In addition, Non-patent Literature 2 describes a technique of forming a hexagonal born nitride (BN) atomic layer using a chemical deposition process.